Creo que soy un Pokemon Legendario
by abel125
Summary: Absol, un Pokemon muy ágil, astuto y perezoso, es llamado por un Pokemon legendario. El muy decidido se ira en una aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias y de ese misterioso Pokemon, ¿Podrá hacerlo?, descubranlo es esta historia llena de aventura y humor Perdón por no actualizar estos últimos días, es que ando con poco tiempo, sepan disculpar, prometo actualizar pronto
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**(En este capítulo hablaré un poco de mí para que me vallan conociendo)**_

Yo soy Absol, un Pokemon muy ágil y astuto, también muy perezoso, soy unos de los tantos Pokemon que habita en el bosque Alma de Unova, un bosque no tan grande lleno de Pokemon de todas especies, aquí siempre hay viento, casi nunca hace calor (cosa que a mí me encanta), bueno, antes que nada quiero que sepan una cosa… una sola cosita CREO QUE SOY UN POKEMON LEGENDARIO, bueno, ya estoy más tranquilo, sigamos. Ese Jueves, (yo odio los Jueves), yo me levantaba con mucha pereza, me levante con 2 preocupaciones, la primera era que el bosque ya se estaba quedando sin fruta, y eso que faltaba mucho para que se formaran nuevas, si la fruta se acababa tenía que mudarme a otro bosque, yo no quería hacerlo, extrañaría mucho mi cueva tan acobijadora en Invierno, la verdad es toda una historia larga ya que hay una gran manada de Bouffalant no muy lejos de aquí que se llevan toda la fruta, y como yo vivo solo y no tengo a nadie que me ayude, se me hace difícil trepar esos árboles flacos con mis enormes garras, y los arboles gordos que son fáciles de trepar tienes Manzanas y Peras que no me gustan. Desearía aprender nuevos movimientos, es que no se muchos, tal vez si aprendiera Corte podría hacer caer el árbol y llevarme la fruta, o mejor aun seria aprender Tajo Umbrío ya que es muy fuerte contra los de tipo Psíquico así podría quitarle un poco de fruta a los Gothorita que viven por aquí, esos Pokemon solo les basta con usar Psíquico para cosechar.

Aunque no parezca gran cosa que se esté acabando la fruta, es un gran problema, la primera razón es que son muchos Pokemon y no hay suficientes arboles, la segunda es que ¡este es el único bosque en Kilómetros! y yo soy muy (bastante) perezoso como para mudarme y encontrar otro bosque, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, lamentablemente no hay otra opción.

Creo que una de mis preocupaciones ya está clara, ahora viene la otra, ya es temporada, y los entrenadores (los malditos entrenadores), ya están llegando al bosque para capturar Pokemon, yo tengo miedo de que me capturen y de que me usen para batallar, no quiero irme de mi hogar ni quiero estar encerrado en esas llamadas Poke Balls (odio los lugares cerrados), además soy algo débil para batallar, los únicos movimientos que se son Maquinación, Garra Metal y Megacuerno, este último movimiento siempre falla, tal vez sea por falta de entrenamiento, (como saben soy muy perezoso).

Bueno, ese día jueves, más perezoso que nunca y con dos preocupaciones tenía que levantarme a cosechar la mayor cantidad de fruta posible teniendo cuidado de toparme con un entrenador, ya estaba cansado de esos días aburridos sin hacer nada interesante, casi nunca me ocurrían cosas Extraordinarias, pero es muy poco probable, a un solitario Absol nunca les suceden cosas Extraordinarias, menos estando acostado esperando que las cosas sucedan solas, tal vez YO tenía que ir en busca de las cosas Extraordinarias, tal vez, ¿una aventura?, ¡eso!, salir de aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias seria una genial idea, sin un rumbo fijo, pero, primero necesito cosechar muchísima fruta para el camino y estar dispuesto a abandonar mi hogar, bueno, ese era el único problema ya que amigos allí yo no tenía, siempre estoy metido en mi cueva, solo salgo para comer y nada más, pero bueno, decidir no es fácil, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que es una excelente idea.


	2. A Wild Second Chapter Appeared

_**Chapter 2: A Wild Second Chapter Appeared**_

_**(En este capítulo… bueno… después te digo)**_

Bueno, voy a comenzar desde el aquí ya que me dijeron de que siempre hay que empezar desde el principio.

Yo tranquilamente en medio del bosque, estaba nublado, hacia un poco de frio, ya había terminado de cosechar, mire hacia mi alrededor y vi una gran bolsa de tela un poco sucia allí en el suelo, la tome y puse ahí dentro todas las frutas, luego de eso la cargue un mi espalda y me fui hacia… ¿Dónde?, mire hacia mi alrededor y nada se me hacia familiar, me había alejado bastante, ¡estaba perdido!, comencé a desesperarme, pero, en estos momentos solo hay que tomar la calma

Mmmh… este momento es ideal para usar la cabeza, solo tengo que pensar… emmm… ¡Lo tengo!

Recuerdo una vez que escuche que el sol salía por el este y se ocultaba por el oeste, Mmmh… solo tengo que recordar hacia donde miraba la entrada de mi cueva, hacia el este o el oeste, solo tengo que recordar… Argh… no puedo… hay muchos árboles cerca de mi cueva que no me dejan ver el cielo, nunca me imagine que esto me haría falta alguna vez…ummm… ¡Lo tengo!

Recuerdo que cuando me despierto en la mañana siempre entra una fuerte luz centro de mi cueva, entonces, mi cueva mira hacia el este, si me dirijo al oeste llegare en cuestión de segundos

Corrí y corrí muy confiado (tal vez bastante), bueno no corría tan rápido porque no lo soy, además la bolsa pesaba mucho, seguía y seguía… no veía nada, solo puros arboles y arboles por doquier… comencé a creer que mi sistema de orientación no fue muy exitoso, creo que me estaba alejando peor, pero, vi una cueva a lo lejos, ¿será la mía?, no lo sé, pero se parecía mucho, camine sigilosa y lentamente hacia la cueva, cuando llegue mire hacia adentro,- Mmmh, sí que se parece – Me dije, luego entre, pero, no era, ¡esta no era mi cueva!, me di media vuelta pero por desgracia cuando me estaba yendo

-¡Papi!, ¡papi!, ¡un ladrón en la casa! – Dijo un Trubbish muy asustado

De repente comencé a oír unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí, el suelo temblaba un poco, yo también, en ese momento pensaba "estoy muerto", pude divisar una criatura gigante, como un Trubbish 5 veces más grande, pero, solo una cosa se me paso por la mente "Garbodor"

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo!, ¿¡Piensas que puedes robarle a mi familia!? – Dijo el Garbodor enfadado

- Per-pero yo no soy la-ladrón se lo jur… - ¿entonces qué haces en mi cueva con esa bolsa eh, ladrón?

-Pero yo, podemos arreglar esto… - Entonces el Garbodor corrió hacia mí, yo no dude en huir corriendo a más no poder, comencé a sudar del miedo, mi corazón latía fuertemente, mire hacia atrás y estaba bastante cerca, me estaba alcanzando… ya casi… pero doble hacia la izquierda confundiendo al Garbodor, aproveche el momento y comencé a perderme en el bosque así no me encontrara… vi un árbol grande y no dude en ocultarme en el.

-Uf… creo que me salve de esta - Dije yo muy agotado sentado detrás del árbol

-Awww… ahora que hago, estoy en medio del bosque sin saber mínimamente en donde esta mi cueva… ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, solo tengo que pensar… pensar… pensar… pens… pens…pen

Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente cayendo dormido a un costado, si que estaba agotado, ¿Quien no lo hubiera estado luego de todo eso?, un ágil, astuto y perezoso Absol si… pero adivinen, no paso ni 5 minutos de que me dormí y algo me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza

-Auch… ¿pero qué? – Mire bien y me habían lanzado ni más ni menos que, una Poke Ball

- ¡Sí!, ¡Absol te atrapare! – Dijo el entrenador que me lanzo la Poke Ball

- No, no, no, detén est… - La Poke Ball me absorbió y quede dentro, me volví a desesperar, ¿Ahora como zafo de esta?, estaba muy apretado, tenía la cabeza en los pies y los pues en la cabeza, no hice nada más que forzar y forzar empujando… cada vez mas fuerte… lo estaba logrando… ya casi… ¡Sí!... la Poke Ball se abrió y yo salí sano y salvo, yo solo mire al entrenador y la tome la Poke Ball con mi boca y comencé a correr (otra vez), esta vez estaba muy asustado también… estaba corriendo sin mirar a donde iba… no fue bueno porque… Auch!

Di fuertemente contra un pared… me puse medio tonto por el golpe… caí dolorido al suelo, cuando todo paso, observé y… ¡estaba en mi cueva!, ¡me había estrellado en mi propia cueva!

-Hay dios que alivio – Dije

Ahora quiero hacer mi parte favorita del día… la siesta. Me acomode en mi cama de paja y me dormí luego de 4 horas cosechando, luego de perderme, de que me ataque un Garbodor y de que me capturen.

… …

… …

… …

_Cuando me desperté…_

Me levante un poco perezoso (cuando no), y mire hacia afuera, era de noche, había un viento muy fuerte, pero no le di importancia, mire hacia mi costado y estaba la bolsa de frutas y la Poke Ball, Mmmh, algo se me ocurrió, pensé… tal vez si… una Poke Ball puede meter un Pokemon dentro de ella… una bolsa de frutas también, sería una genial idea ya que no tenía que cargar semejante peso todo el tiempo.

Entonces agarre la Poke Ball con mi boca y la lancé hacia la bolsa diciendo "Bolsa, te atrapare" igual que el entrenador, pero lo único que paso fue que la Poke Ball se abriera y cayera al suelo rompiéndose en la mitad.

-Justo como creí, no funciono

Bueno, esa es la razón por la que odio los jueves, hoy si que fue un día duro, ojala esto no pase cuando me valla de aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias…

Salí afuera y mire al cielo, el viento me daba en la cara, yo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la brisa, pero, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, yo no hacía nada, solo seguía parado allí pensando en cosas… pero el viento empeoraba mas y mas, se hacía cada vez peor, mas y mas fuerte, tanto que ya me estaba arrastrando, - ¡qué está pasando!, ¿¡un Huracán!? - Dije.

En cielo se ponía negro, algunos árboles comenzaron a arrancarse (los mas flacos), el viento estaba cada vez más violento, era algo ¿Extraordinario?, tal vez. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse rápidamente formando un aro en el cielo, era algo sobrenatural, se podía divisar una cosa negra descendiendo de ese aro… hacia… hacia mi.


	3. ¡Wow!, Absol's Surprise

_¡Hola!, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, quiero dar gracias por sus reviews, ah… y perdonen por no haber subido el capitulo mas tempranamente…_

_**Chapter 3: ¡Wow!, Absol's Surprise**_

_**(En este capítulo realmente suceden cosas Extraordinarias)**_

El cielo se puso de color negro amenazador, el viento aun mas y mas fuerte, yo solo miraba y miraba sin hacer absolutamente nada, estaba asustado y a la vez sorprendido ya que nunca me sucedió algo como esto, en pocas palabras, algo Extraordinario. Sin desviarme del tema, esa cosa negra se acercaba mas y mas a mí, bueno, pude notar que no era del todo negra ya que estando tan arriba no se puede distinguir bien su color, era como… ¡esperen!... acaso es un ¿Pokemon?, Mmmh… ¡exacto!, pero, era uno que nunca vi en mi vida, tal vez… era el Pokemon Legendario del que tanto hablaba el Watchog de aquí cerca?, si es así, entonces mi suerte está comenzando a cambiar. Otra cualidad mía es que me cuelgo mucho pensando, por eso, cuando me di cuenta el Pokemon ya estaba al frente mío, yo retrocedí del susto, realmente sí que soy distraído, el Pokemon me miro fijamente a los ojos, era de color verde con manchas moradas, tenía una especie de barba blanca, ojos amarillos, una mirada amenazadora, dos cuernos morados, estaba encima de una especie de nube o algo así y una gran cola morada que rodeaba su cuerpo, tenía una forma rara.

- ¡Yo soy Tornadus!, ¡el Pokemon torbellino!, pertenezco al trío de nubes y si… soy un Pokemon legendario y estoy aquí para darte un mensaje muy importante a ti – Dijo el Pokemon

- En-en serio t-tu eres legen-legendario, Awwww, esto es algo Extraordinariamente Extraordinario, debes ser muy fuerte y capaz de todo, ser un Pokemon Legendario debe ser grandioso ¿no?... emm… dime como puedo meter esta bolsa de frutas en la Poke Ball, tú debes tener la respuesta a todo, ¡dime por favor! – Dije yo muy emocionado

- Mira, no estoy para eso ni soy un sabelotodo, solo estoy aquí para comunicarte que el gran Pokemon creador de Unova quiere verte para darte algo que te sorprenderá muchísimo, deberías sentirte honrado por haberte elegido a ti – Dijo Tornadus afirmando

- ¿¡Que!?, ¡Un Pokemon Legendario me necesita! ¿A-a mí?, ¿a un ágil astuto y perezoso Absol?, ¡cla-claro que voy! – Dije yo casi sin palabras

- Bueno, pues mira, ve hacia la isla Tauros que se encuentra por allá, es necesario cruzar el bosque entero, cruzar un campo inmenso, escalar una gran montaña, cruzar otro bosque y después cruzar el gran lago para llegar - _Dijo Tornadus mientras señalaba hacia la derecha_ - Bueno, hasta aquí llego el mensaje, ya cumplí con mi deber, nos vemos en la isla, Adiós y buena suerte con tu viaje – Dijo Tornadus yéndose a toda velocidad de donde vino

- ¡Pero espera!, no me dijiste como meter la bolsa en la Poke… ¡Awww!, que importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que un Pokemon Legendario se me apareció y me dijo que me necesitaban en la isla Tauros – Dije yo muy emocionado

Haber, haber, me pongo a pensar, porque un Pokemon Legendario necesitaría un ágil, astuto y perezoso Absol, Mmmh… algo debo tener que él quiere… tal vez… ¿mi cueva?, Mmmh… no lo creo, el Tornadus me dijo que sería algo que me va a sorprender, Mmmh… tal vez una cueva más grande o una cama más cómoda… eso es algo que me sorprendería mucho, o también el poder de meter bolsas de fruta dentro de Poke Balls… pero creo que eso es algo bobo, tal vez sea algo que nunca me imaginaria como… ¡esperen!, tal vez… ¡yo soy un Pokemon Legendario!, ¡eso!, tal vez… soy el rey de los Absol o mejor aún, el Pokemon de Tipo Siniestro más fuerte del mundo, simplemente debe ser algo Extraordinario, tal vez escucharon mi suplica, pero tendré que dejar de ser un poco perezoso, eso sí… si quiero cruzar todo eso tengo que tener menos pereza, a mi ritmo llegaría aproximadamente dentro de 200 días, pero tengo un presentimiento de que todo esto va a ser muy divertido, espero que sea así. Bueno, sí, ya sé que hay mucho para pensar, y no cosas aburridas, si no cosas Extraordinarias… - _Mire hacia arriba y el cielo estaba normal otra vez, estaba en plena noche, era un buen momento para descansar, había un viento suave, no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio… entre (muy) despacio a mi cueva y me recosté, mañana me levantaría temprano para comenzar la aventura…_

_Al otro día…_

Bueno, otra vez empiezo desde aquí (desde el principio), yo siempre cuando me levanto, de tanta pereza no puedo caminar bien, las patas me tiemblan, y me venzo al suelo, bueno… después de un tiempo ya puedo caminar normalmente… pero esta vez no fue así, mis patas seguían temblando… no sé si era porque tenía bastante pereza, porque estaba nervioso por lo sucedido ayer o porque… Mmmmh, sí, la bolsa, la enorme y pesada bolsa estaba en mi espalda y no podía caminar bien, debí haberlo imaginado… bueno, estos son los "hermosos" inconvenientes que uno tiene antes de salir, como no estaba lejos de mi cueva (apenas había salido) me volví para planear algo así poder viajar sin inconvenientes… abrí la bolsa… y… como decirlo… bueno… el 30% de la bolsa estaba con frutas el otro 70% eran todas piedras (de todos tamaños), hierbas (algunas normales y otras venenosas), y porquerías que nadie necesita… bueno… eso no era lo más importante, lo que importaba era que ¡como llego eso ahí!... Mmmh… ahora que recuerdo es bolsa la había encontrado sucia en un rincón del bosque… tal vez ya venía con eso y-y no me di cuenta, bueno, eso no es una sorpresa ya que yo de nada me doy cuenta… me puse a sacar cada una de las cosas y la tire en un rincón allí cerca de un árbol que estaba al lado de un montículo de tierra… luego de eso cargue la bolsa en mi espalda otra vez (ya no pesaba casi nada) y me di media vuelta… volví a mi cueva y puse en la bolsa una manta con la que me tapaba siempre cuando dormía (así no pasara frio) le di una mirada a mi cueva y… ¡Comencé Con La Aventura!, al fin… estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que iba a suceder en tanto tiempo de viaje… estaba pensando en las cosas Extraordinarias que podían pasar, y ¡adivinen cual fue la primera! (bueno, no fue tan Extraordinario)… ustedes ya saben que tengo la "gran" cualidad de no mirar por donde voy… y no fue bueno (no) porque… Auchwgdshgfdsgfsdfdshfdshgfjdshgfhgdshfg… no!...¡Auch!... ¡Ay!... - comencé a caer (rodando) por un gran barranco, daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas golpeándome con pequeñas piedras y dando saltos (agradezco muchísimo al dios Pokemon porque no había piedras grandes y por no golpearme en la cabeza)… fue muy doloroso, me di cuenta que esa cualidad también tengo que tomarla en cuenta la próxima vez… una vez que caí completamente del barranco, yo seguía rodando en la superficie… finalmente di fuertemente con un arbusto… bueno, lo bueno de eso fue que me freno de seguir rodando, lo malo fue que golpee algo que estaba allí dentro y… y que estaba vivo

-¡Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... ¡Quien fue el Idiota que me golpeo!... ¡Auch! -. Dijo una voz dentro del arbusto, era un poco ronca, yo me levante con dificultad y retrocedí

-Emmmm… yo… nada… es que… - Dijo yo muy nervioso

-¡Ven aquí! – Dijo mientras salió del arbusto… era un Pokemon… un… un… Lucario… fue ahí cuando trague saliva… los tipo Lucha tienen ventaja contra los tipo Siniestro

-Por favor!... perdóneme!... es que caí de ese barranco y frene en este arbusto… ¡por favor!, ¡no me haga daño! – Dije yo casi llorando

-¡Owww!... bueno, bueno, bueno… tampoco llores, no te hare nada… no soy una bestia… es que, a veces tengo malas reacciones, jeje – En ese momento el Lucario me cargo en sus brazos susurrándome – _estarás bien - _y me llevo a un refugio y curo mis heridas (bueno, no tenía tantas), fue así que me pregunto cómo llegue aquí…

-Bueno, es una larga historia ya que… estoy cansado de mi aburrida vida y decidí comenzar una aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias, pero antes de eso un Tornadus me apareció y me dijo que el gran creador de Unova me necesita para darme algo que me sorprendería, y yo me emocione mucho ya que nunca me sucedió algo como eso, fue así que hoy mientras pensaba en cosas Extraordinarias caí distraído por el barranco – Dijo yo un poco apresurado, el Lucario me miro con cara de asombro, como que le costó mucho creerme…


	4. 12

_Otra vez perdonen por no subir el capítulo más rápidamente, gracias nuevamente por sus reviews_

_**Chapter 4: 1/2**_

-¿Qué?, Tornadus te apareció, a ti? – Dijo Lucario con una enorme mirada de sorpresa

-Si, en verdad, claro que yo no mentiría – Dije yo afirmando

-Pero, ¿qué hiciste?, ¿cómo era él?, ¿como era su forma?, ¡necesito saberlo! - Dijo Lucario muy exaltado

-Bueno, era de color verde, tenía unas manchas amarillas, estaba como subido en una nube o algo así y tenía una enorme y rara cola, pero no lo pude ver muy bien, seguramente cuando llegue a la Isla Tauros, que es el lugar donde tengo que ir, estará allí junto con el gran creador – Respondí

-Tienes que dejarme ir contigo, por favor, te lo pido, quiero conocer a esos Pokemon, has feliz a este Lucario – Dijo Lucario un poco exagerado

-¿En serio?, ¿irías conmigo en mi viaje?, claro que puedes, eh vivido mucho tiempo solo y compañía, justo eso, me haría bien a mi – Respondí

-Justo eso querías escuchar, yo también vivo solo y sería bueno para mí también, pero vamos a tener que esperar, estas muy herido como para caminar, pero estarás bien pronto – _Lucario miro hacia el suelo, allí estaba la bolsa de frutas que yo cargaba, el la miró fijamente con gesto interrogativo _- …Mmmh, ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

-Algunas frutas para el camino – Le respondí, Entonces Lucario tomó la bolsa y lentamente la abrió

- Creo que las frutas ya son historia – Dijo mostrándome el contenido de la bolsa, estaban todas echa puré, a machucadas, destruidas y aplastadas por la caída

-Oh, no, como si no pudiera ser peor – Dije frustrado

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, hay muchísimas cerca de aquí, puedo traer muchísimas en poco tiempo, solo espérame aquí y no te muevas

Lucario se levanto y corrió como un niño a punto de abrir sus regalos de navidad (no sé de donde saque esa frase, pero la escuche por allí, de un Pokemon, al menos sé que significa) y se fue a cosechar, yo mire hacia arriba y dí una risa nerviosa.

Bueno, emperecé la aventura un poco mal ¿no?, pero al menos no me faltara alguien que me acompañe, eso sí, fue hace mucho (muchísimo) tiempo de que no gozaba de compañía, tengo unos pocos recuerdos de cuando era un pequeño Absol, tenía dos hermanos, yo vivía en un bosque a kilómetros de este, cuando a poco tiempo mis padres me dijeron que era hora de marcharse, ya que al llegar a una determinada edad, todos los Absol deberían abandonar sus hogares y vivir por su cuenta, la verdad a todos los Absol los hacían marchar muy tempranamente, pero no les era tan difícil hacerlo, primero, porque los Absol somos muy buenos sobreviviendo (al menos eso creo) y segundo, los padres no se encariñaban mucho con los pequeños Absol así no sufran cuando tengan que irse (pero aun así era un poco difícil dejarlos). Tengo algunos recuerdos de mis padres, recuerdo a mi madre que una vez (junto a mi padre, que por cierto era un Mightyena) protegió a mí y a mis hermanos de los ataque de unos Liepard y Umbreon furiosos una vez cuando buscábamos algo de que comer, recuerdo también que mi padre quedo muy mal herido. Bueno, ese era el único recuerdo profundo ya que ese día estaba muy (realmente) asustado, también recuerdo algunas veces que jugaba con mis hermanos, pero están muy borrosos en mi mente, como si hubiera sido un sueño difícil de recordar, pero bueno, ese día que yo y mis hermanos nos separamos, tomamos caminos diferente, recuerdo bien que yo decidí ir por mi derecha, tuve el presentimiento de que sería un buen camino y que me traería suerte… al principio me mudé a una cueva de un bosque un poco deshabitado, con arboles muy altos y una gran variedad de hierbas y arbustos, esa cueva era muy incómoda ya que era muy pequeña, intente encontrar otra pero fue inútil, tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando estaba allí (pero muy pocos eran buenos). Mi vida en ese lugar fue corta ya que me canse rápido, el lugar era pura soledad, los pocos Pokemon que vivían allí (si es que lo encontrabas), eran de muy mal humor, normalmente habitaban Stoutland y Zweilous, yo no me atrevía ni a acercármeles porque si no me echaban los humos, ¿Cómo podría defenderse un pequeño Absol?, era una buena pregunta, también otra razón de la que me mude fue porque solo había Peras y Manzanas para comer, y comer eso todos los días cansa (es por eso que no me gustan), pero bueno, buscando y buscando algún día lo encontrare, pensaba mientras decidía mudarme de esa cueva y de ese lugar, pero al final, lo más importante de todo eso, fue la "gran" despedida que recibí.

Resulta que cuando caminaba tratando de salir del bosque, un Garchomp pensó de que estaba invadiendo su territorio ya que pase cerca de donde habitaba, yo trataba de explicarle lo sucedido pero se rehusaba a escucharme, solo me miraba con unos ojos como queriéndome decir "Estas muerto", después de unos segundos estando cara a cara mirándonos no dudo en perseguirme por un largo tiempo tratando de hacerme daño, yo corría y corría, me escabullía en los arbustos pero cada vez era más inútil ya que me encontraba con facilidad, de la desesperación reuní fuerzas y escale rápidamente un árbol hasta llegar a la punta, no fue buena idea ya que el Garchomp logro derribarlo en solo un toque, salte sigilosamente al suelo antes de que el árbol cayera, no tuve tiempo de mirar bien hacia donde ir para estar a salvo, pero delante mío se puso una camioneta (Bueno, en ese momento no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era) yo frene justo antes de estrellarme en ella, un hombre bajó y rápidamente me agarro antes de que el Garchomp me alcanzara, luego me puso dentro del vehículo, lo pude ver bien, llevaba una gorra azul, unas Poke Balls colgando de su cinturón, unos pantalones color azul oscuro, llevaba una Poke Ball en su mano, tenía el pelo color castaño muy largo, comenzó a conducir muy rápido ya que el Garchomp nos estaba casi alcanzando, por suerte logro perderlo de vista, entonces fue cuando me puse confuso (tal vez bastante), ¿Por qué hizo eso?, me preguntaba, ¿por qué me había llevado así de esa forma?, ¿acaso lo hizo por salvarme o simplemente por su interés?, fue entonces que sentí una suave caricia en mi espalda.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, te llevare a un lugar donde te atenderán de maravilla

Al escuchar eso me había quedado más tranquilo (creo).Cuando me di cuenta, llegamos a un lugar lleno de edificios y estructuras, un montón de vehículos circulaban por allí, era una maravilla pasando frente a mis ojos, era algo que nunca vi antes en mi vida, había algunas personas con sus Pokemon, para mi sorpresa, cuando el vehículo paró, entramos a un gran edificio llamado "Centro Pokemon".

Una chica con un buen sentido del humor me tomó y me llevo a una extraña sala donde me hicieron muchísimos controles, yo simplemente estaba quieto sin hacer absolutamente nada, había veces en las que me asustaba de que podrían llegarme a hacer pero todo resultaba bien. También me revisaron si tenía heridas, pero no encontraron nada… fue largo en tiempo en el que me tuvieron allí, pero valió la pena porque cuando me fui estaba como nuevo.

El hombre me estaba esperando en la sala de espera, cuando yo salí se paro inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, en ese momento el hombre me cargo en sus brazos, se despidió de la enfermera y me volvió a llevar al vehículo. Fue así como comencé a vivir feliz y tranquilo, donde encontré el lugar perfecto para mí, pero que no duró mucho, aun así, agradezco a ese misterioso hombre por haberme llevado allí.

Tan deprisa como entramos a la ciudad, entramos a un descampado donde se apreciaba muchísimos Pokemon viviendo en armonía y paz, yo comencé a desear profundamente estar allí, estaba mirando por la ventana del vehículo maravillado, el hombre entró al campo con su vehículo y se detuvo allí, me abrió la puerta y me dijo – _Ve, vive feliz_ – yo simplemente corrí hacia el hermoso lugar sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que el hombre dijo, aunque en realidad estaba muy agradecido.

Las cosas que me pasaron allí fueron realmente buenas (pero no tan buenas como para ser Extraordinarias), los Pokemon allí se ayudaban unos a otros, nunca faltaba la comida, gozaba de compañía todo el tiempo, había un Ralts del que yo me hice muy amigo, compartía mucho mis cualidades, ella era muy agradable, también recuerdo que a veces ni siquiera me hacía falta levantarme para comer ya que cuando aún estaba dormido algunos Pokemon ya ponían comida dentro de mi cueva para cuando me despertara, pero ahora eso fue un pasado pisado, fue muy doloroso tener que dejar ese lugar, son innumerables la cosas que me sucedieron allí, aproximadamente estuve 3 años conviviendo con esos Pokemon y viviendo en armonía, hasta que sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

Era un día de neblina, yo estaba en medio del bosque tratando de volver hacia donde me refugiaba antes de que la niebla se haga más densa, miré hacia adelante notaban varias personas camufladas de negro viniendo hacia nosotros, bueno, no estaban del todo negro, mas bien, la neblina no dejaba verlos bien, cuando me vieron (más bien, vieron a todos los Pokemon), se emocionaron mucho, tanto que gritaron, comenzaron a sacar Poke Balls de sus bolsillos y a capturar cada uno de ellos, pero lo peor que pudo pasar y hasta hoy recuerdo fue cuando capturaron a mi amiga Ralts, la verdad los Pokemon no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada ya que lo hicieron muy rápido, realmente perdí la cuanta de cuantas Poke Balls me arrojaron pero fallaron, pero afortunadamente pude huir, pero ahora realmente estaba en crisis porque no tenía donde vivir, no podía volver allí si no quería ser capturado, todo lloroso, desesperado y traumado tuve que tomar un camino al azar, corriendo y huyendo por aproximadamente 4 horas, llegue al bosque Alma, donde se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar, trate de anular y olvidar todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido en aquel bosque y en aquella otra vida, sin embargo no pude hacerlo pero logre superarlos y continuar con mi vida normalmente, desde ese día tengo muchísima rabia y fobia a los entrenadores que capturan Pokemon…Bueno, todo esto lo cuento para que puedan conocerme más de lo que ya saben, a pesar de haber vivido tranquilo en el bosque Alma, era muy aburrido estar allí, luego de presenciar una criatura legendaria, no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de salir en una aventura en busca de cosas Extraordinarias

…

…

…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Lucario entro sorpresivamente a la cueva mostrando la bolsa llena de frutas con una sonrisa encantadora mostrando placer

-Aquí tienes, fruta recién madura, mira todo eso y no tarde nada jaja – Dijo Lucario con una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro


End file.
